Nathaniel Fernandes
Nathaniel Fernandes, '''also known as '''The Black Dragon , and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful human being that can take the form of a Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tartaros in the Year X791. He was originally from Edolas and was banished to Earth Land for his violence. Appearance As a Dragon, Nathaniel Fernandes is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Fernandes's eyes are red and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Fernandes's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Scavenger's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Fernandes's preferred appearance is that of his human form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He takes the clothes of the Earth Land version of himself. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Fernandes dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. Personality One thousand-seven hundred years ago, Fernandes was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Fernandes is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Fernandes is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Scavenger's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Ultimately, in a form of irony, despite his inherent hatred for humanity, Fernandes prefers to take on the shape of his old human form in casual instances. History Born over 1700 years ago, Fernandes was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Fernandes and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Fernandes's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse. For many years, Fernandes roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point in time, Fernandes ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class Mage was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Fernandes took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Fernandes and live to tell the tale. Tartaros Arc Fernandes appears one more time at the ruins of Cube where the battle between Fairy Tail Mages and Tartaros takes place. As he nears his destination, both Mages and the Demons take notice of his presence. Effortlessly, Fernandes creates huge explosions with his breath, as well as shockwaves with his wings alone, much to the Mages' despair. He approaches Mard Geer and the Demon deduces that the Black Dragon is after E N D. However, Fernandes's rampage is temporarily interrupted, as Igneel, released from within Natsu's body, attacks him, with an intention to stop his rampage. Fernandes and Igneel begin to clash, while all the Mages below watch in horror and awe. After Natsu jumps on Igneel, the latter fires a huge flame blast towards Fernandes, although the beast easily shrugs off the attack and comes out of it unscathed. Fernandes is then later punched by Igneels' version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, however he shrugs this attack off as well. Shortly thereafter, taking advantage of Igneel's worry for Natsu, Fernandes fires a Dragon's Roar at his opponent's head, but misses. Acknowledging Igneel as his enemy, Fernandes speaks to him, citing his displeasure at the existence of Dragons; he ends his comment by saying that he will slay Igneel. As the fight goes on, Fernandes tells Igneel that he won't escape. However, the latter explains that he didn't intend to run, and that he moved so that he can fight without holding back, in order to defeat the other creature. Fernandes, however, says that it won't be a simple defeat, but a one-sided obliteration. Later as the Face bombs across the continent begin to detonate, Fernandes is sent plummeting towards the earth extremely wounded, much to everyone's surprise. His body is then used as a victory stand by Igneel, who announces the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents to stop the mighty threat of the Magic Pulse Bomb. Fernandes doesn't stay down for long though, as he slashes out at Igneel and takes their battle back up into the sky. There, he questions Igneel's motives for having the other Dragons hide inside their foster Dragon Slayer children, and, when Igneel asks if he is scared of E N D reviving, berates the Fire Dragon and declares that all he wants is utter destruction. Fernandes quickly overwhelms Igneel and repeatedly crushes his torso with his claws whilst screaming about destruction; he also derides the Dragon for being the Fire Dragon King yet not being able to fight equally with him and continues his relentless assault. Fernandes is then quickly overtaken by Igneel and loses his left arm, however in return, Fernandes destroys nearly the entire left half of Igneel's torso and then kills him with his Dragon's Roar. With his arm gone and his target slain, Fernandes then leaves Magnolia. Avatar Arc One year after losing his arm to Igneel, Fernandes accepts Zeref's proposal to meet, and does so at an undisclosed rocky terrain, albeit in his human form instead of as a Dragon. Fernandes asks what Zeref wants; however, he is met with curiosity, as Zeref points out that Fernandes could rule the world with his power if he wished, calling his motives unfathomable. Fernandes, however, says the same of Zeref's motives. He then listens as Zeref tells him that he will not join or fight against Fernandes; rather, he will kill Fernandes along with everyone else in the world. He further implies that Fernandes has been waiting for someone to give him a true challenge and Zeref claims that he will gladly take on the role of challenger for Fernandes. Fernandes then gives a sly grin as Zeref tells him to wait for the ultimate clash between human, Dragon, and immortal to approach. Alvarez Empire Arc Still residing in the cave where he and Zeref conversed last, Fernandes mentions that where his stolen arm hurts; adding that he will destroy everything at the Dragon King Festival, he gets up and takes on his Dragon form. As he proclaims his supremacy, however, a shadow-like mass extends from where his left arm used to be. Fernandes, in his human form once again, later appears at the eastern war-front, just outside the borders of Bosco. There, he stands before three Shields of Spriggan—Jacob Lessio, August and God Serena—the latter having just ended his battle against the remaining Gods of Ishgar, as well as Jura Neekis. Claiming that he can quite clearly smell the stench of a Dragon, Fernandes challenges God Serena, with the Shield of Spriggan seemingly over the moon about finally encountering the "Dragon King". Before God Serena can finish his rant about how difficult it had been to find him, Fernandes suddenly attacks, tearing a hole in the side of his stomach with a single swift swipe of his hand. As the surrounding Mages watch on in awe, Fernandes proceeds to casually walk away from the scene, leaving the collapsed body of God Serena behind. As he takes his leave, he states that there are still seven more Dragon Slayers left, indicating that he intends to annihilate each and every one of them, until all remnants of the Dragons have been wiped out of existence. When he's about to strike the Dragon Slayers, he is struck by [[Lisanna Dragneel|'Lisanna']] and [[Natsu Dragneel|'Natsu Dragneel']]. With Natsu reverting into E N D, he is quickly killed by Fernandes and sends his Magic, Curses, and abilities to Lisanna to turn her into E L D; Etherious Lisanna Dragneel. Fernandes is put to awe and is beaten by Lisanna in her Fire Dragon Queen Mode and also encountered by Wendy Marvell. He notices that his Earth Land counterpart was inside of Wendy Marvell and the two fight. Both of them clash in Dragon Form and enter their Dragon Modes; Fernandes in Shadow Etherion Dragon Mode and Afdéderk in Dark Etherion Dragon Mode. Fernandes taunts Afdéderk when he calls him "Dragneel" and claims that he will kill his daughter. Albeit to the taunt, Afdéderk switches to Dragon King Mode and strikes Fernandes with Dragon King's Roar landing an ultimate scathe on Fernandes, which puts Lisanna and Wendy in awe. Fernandes is in shock that Afdéderk landed that much damage on him that he decides to flee before he dies. Afdéderk sends his daughter in a vortex going through Fernandes that makes him fall. Before death, Afdéderk opens up his portal for the Tartaros Prison-Portal Tower to imprison Fernandes and Lisanna lands the final shot using her version of Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragon's Heart. Fernandes vowed revenge on Afdéderk every day, month, and year that passed. Synopsis Future Arc Fernandes apparently escapes the Tartaros Prison-Portal Tower and goes after the Golden Fleece to resurrect Kronos, the God of Agriculture, to help himself get revenge on Dragneel for imprisoning him for over hundreds of years. He gathers over beings that want revenge on Kyle and commences a war. He enters his final battle with Kyle, but loses continuously and is finally killed by Kyle with using 10th Origin. Before death, he warns Kyle of "the shadow that leaks hell."